Entrar en tu mente
by angeliddell11
Summary: Despues de los acontecimientos de Alice otherland, alice se encuentra sola en los barrios bajos de un Londres victoriano sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla se encuentra con una brisa de frio diferente y con un chico en especial que pudiera ayudarla a recuperar su estado mental y llegarla a enamorar. alice liddell no estaba muy segura de su encuentro con Jack frost
1. Chapter 1

Entrar en tu mente

Capitulo 1

_En un Londres decaído de 1776, Alice caminaba en los barrios pobres y mugrientos, ojos de color esmeralda veian los cientos de charcos de una lluvia de hace 4 horas, y de los hombres descarados que habían bebido lo suficiente la silbaban y le faltaban el respeto, Alice no soportaba tal cosa y siempre trataba de esquivarlos, el aspecto de Alice había mejorado muchísimo se parecía mas a la Alice del país de las marravillas, aunque no podria decirse lo mismo dentro de su cabeza, su estado mental seguía sosteniendo esa locura desde los 18 años, ahora con 20 años había madurado lo bastante (aunque siempre fue asi) la muerte de su familia seguía atormentándola, Alice continuo su camino llegando a un techo que podría cubrirla de la ligera lluvia que seguía cayendo una brisa de frio hizo estremecerse y aun con los codos de su abrigo rojo estaban descocidos Alice tuvo que adaptarse, era una noche de invierno asi que la nieve no tardarían en caer del cielo, la ligera lluvia paro siguiéndola los pequeños copos de hielo Alice salio del techo que la cubria estiro su delgada y suave mano para sentir un copo de nieve tocando su palma una vino sin previa aviso y aterrizo en su nariz desvaneciéndose Alice hizo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa , llevo su mano a la superficie de su nariz limpiando lo restos que quedaron luego la devolvió atrás junto con la otra y continuo su camino, ella miro el cielo y había jurada ver una persona pasar de reojo miro abajo y se encontró con el supuesto intruso que la espiaba "¿Quién eres tu?" palidos labios color rosa se separaron para preguntar a la persona parada delante de ella, Alice se dio cuenta que la estaba ignorando saco un bufido de frustacion y volvió a preguntar lo mismo esperando que le contestara "¿me hablas a mi?" la persona le respondio sonaba algo sorprendido "¿A quien mas?" Alice no sabia si estaba hablando con la clase de tipos que ella odiaba hablar, pero sin duda pensó que la estaba ignorando para molestarla "soy Jack frost" el se adelanto dos pasos mas de cerca para que Alice lo pudiera ver mejor "¿y porque me espias? ¿no sabes que es de mala educación?" Alice cruzo sus brazos esperando a que Jack respondiera "lo siento no sabia que podias verme" "¿disculpa?" Alice pensó que era una pregunta estúpida por supuesto que lo podía ver, era una persona común y corriente (según Alice) "¿a que te refieres que si podía verte? Si estas jugando conmigo, te recomiendo que no es bonito" "¿ y porque llevas esa cosa entre tus manos?" Alice separo sus manos, apuntando al baston que tenia Jack "¿esto?" sacudió Jack entre sus mano" es solo un pedazo de madera viejo que me encontré con el y me lo quede" a Jack le dolio mucho llamar de esa forma a su objeto mas preciado, si le decía la verdad Alice lo tomaría como un loco igual que ella, "¿y? yo se que es algo mas, para que funciona" Alice volvió a cruzar sus brazos con una ligera sonrisa, Jack casi se sonroja con la exprecion de su mueca en su rostro, tenia la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, con una sonrisa que extendió su labios y una mirada curiosa, Alice sabia sacar buen provecho en las conversaciones acerca de las preguntas, "esta bien tal ves te paresca ridículo y me creas loco pero-" "yo eh estado loca" Jack fue interrumpido por el comentario de Alice, no era algo que se decía normalmente en las conversaciones "como decía tu nunca has oído hablar sobre los guardianes o espritus que protegen a los niños" "nop" Alice contesto sin ninguna molestia "bueno… soy uno de ellos" incomodo por la situación y no saber como explicarla, llevo su mano detrás de su cuello "que interesante explicación" con sarcasmo Alice respondio no parecía tener mucha importancia sobre el tema "si me disculpas me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde como vez" Alice giro sobre sus tobillos dando la espalda a Jack se retiro sin decir nada mas que decir "¿espera, asi nomas te vas, en serio te lo creiste?" gritándole mientras Alice caminaba le devolvió con una genuina respuesta "espero que solo sea el comienzo o un simple paso de un gran salto ¿verdad?" "eso espero o creo" Alice miro hacia atrás y no estaba pensó que se había ido dejándola tranquila miro hacia delante y sus rostros casi chocan Alice sobresalto del susto a ver su cara a solo unos milímetros de ella, Alice lo empujo hacia atrás molesta por el susto que le dio "¿que crees que estas haciendo?" Alice chillo ante el "hey calmate solo jugaba" " a que a asustarme" "se nota que no sabes que es un chiste ¿cierto? " acercándose a Alice, ella le dio un empujon juqueton en el hombro "se supone que debe dolerme" Jack le respondio haciendo que Alice que salga una pequeña y silenciosa risa, sus ojos esmeralda contemplaban los ojos celestes de Jack mientras el miraba a otro lado, Alice aparto su vista de el "ahora si me tengo que ir" Alice suspiro preparándose para dormir de nuevo en la calle o en una banca de algún parque, "¿adonde?" Jack miro a la chica parada junto a el "no se" "¿no tienes hogar?" "no, no tengo, adiós. " "¿espera dormiras en este frio?" Jack sabia que la chica se congelaría del frio y no quería eso "si, fue un gusto conocerte Jack frost" le dio una pequeña sonrisa "espera no se tu nombre" Jack corrió hacia ella mientras la chica se alejaba "¿Qué?" Alice dejo de caminar y miro hacia atrás donde Jack se encontraba "si, no se tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?" acercándose hacia ella "¿mi nombre? Mi nombre es…Alice…Alice Liddell" "¿Alice?... que bonito nombre" Alice se sonrojo algo que no le había pasado desde ase mucho Jack sostuvo sus manos suaves y delgados dedos tocaron la mano helada de Jack _

"_Ven conmigo"_

Ω


	2. Chapter 2

ENTRAR EN TU MENTE

Capitulo 2

_Alice sintió la mano helada de Jack, su piel se erizo nunca había tocado una mano tan fría, era como meter la mano en agua a temperatura muy fría, "ven conmigo" Jack le susurro en el oído de Alice, con una sonrisa ella lo miro "¿Qué, adonde?" ella dijo suavemente mientras Jack agarraba sus manos "tus mano son haladas ¿sabes?" agarrando la mano Jack, ella se la puso en la mejilla "si, peo hay mas que solo mi mano helada" con una divertida sonrisa Jack aparto su mano de su mejilla y sostuvo la de Alice "te mostrare lo que yo hago que yo hago en realidad" Jack agarro su mano guiándola a una calle cerca de ahí "¿a donde me llevas?"_

"_no te preocupes no te voy hacer daño" Alice se dejo llevar por las palabras dulces de Jack _

"_un lugar seguro es todo lo que espero" continuo llegando a un bosque con nieve recién caída del cielo. _

"_¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Jack dijo mientras caminaban en el suelo frio llegaron al lugar y se pararon Alice no respondio a su pregunta, se estaba preguntando ¿porque el la trairia aquí? _

"_¿Qué me vas a hacer?" Alice miro a Jack con nerviosismo, un monton de cosas se le cruzaron en la mente, como por ejemplo: Jack la estrangularía, o la secuestraba o hacia cosas con ella que no debía hacer._

"_¿tienes miedo cierto? No te preocupes no soy malo no te voy a herir o hacerte algo feo"_

"_confio en tu palabra o si no, grito o te acuso con alguien" Alice dejo claro las cosas esperando que el entendiera cruzando sus brazos esperando la respuesta de Jack._

"_yo protejo en especial a los niños" Jack se quedo quieto se había dado cuenta de algo ¿Cómo era posible que Alice lo podia ver? Ella no era una niña, ni adolecente, era una adulta, además ella nunca había escuchado sobre un tal _Jack frost _¿Cómo lo vio?._

_A menos que ella tengo algo en especial, igual era raro, el por dentro estaba feliz, tal vez por fuera no mostraba un signo de felicidad, por dentro gritaba al fin alguien lo pudo ver, no era niño pero no le importaba y como deber tenia que protegerlo y sin duda su creyente era linda, tal vez tenia un vestido sucio y desgastado, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su rostro unos ojos esmeralda, su cabello era largo le llegaba a la cintura._

_Alguien muy bonita, era curioso que Alice no preguntara sobre el cabello blanco de Jack, digo no es normal ver una persona asi. _

"_no tienes zapatos. ¿estas loco? Morirías de frio" Alice enseguida se fijo en los pies de Jack ella se enojo era obvio ¿quien andaba descalzo en ese frio? _

"_hablando de eso tal vez te sorprenda y-"_

"_o me enoje" Alice interrumpio las palabras de Jack "ven te buscare zapatos"_

"_no déjalo, es parte de mi poder" tratando de que Alice no se preocupe_

"_¿Qué?" Alice lo miro realmente pensaba que estaba loco._

"_bien aquí vamos" Jack se acerco a Alice, ella se alejo dos pasos, no estaba segura de que la haría el a ella, Jack estiro su mano, esperando que Alice la reciba, pero se dio cuenta de que la estaba asustando. Agacho la cabeza y volvió al lugar que estaba, Alice se sento en un tronco cerca de Jack para que el pudiera verla. _

"_preparada" la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, ella le devolvió la misma_

_Ella vio como Jack lentamente agarro su baston toco el suelo con la punta, vio como la escarcha cubrió el piso hasta donde ella estaba sentada_

"_¿eso es todo?" Alice dijo sin ninguna molestia, ella sabia que había mas era extraño si resultaba ordinario._

_Jack levanto una gran pila de nieve se dirigio hacia un árbol cubriéndolo, ella lo miro con una sonrisa, veía como puertas, animales y muchas cosas se cubrían de escarcha era sorprendente, hasta que vieron dos hombres acercándose _

"_Jack" ella se fue hacia el mientras los hombres se acercaban, Jack sabia que no lo podían ver, no le pasaría daño, pero a Alice la lastimarían y no quería eso, la llevo del brazo y la alejo de ahí_

"_Entra, duerme aquí" el le dijo apuntando a un pequeño orfanato no la iban aceptar era adulta podía cuidarse sola, de todas formas toco la puerta, una señora le abrió esperando a que ella entre, Alice miro atrás y no estaba "adiós, Jack frost" murmuro para si misma, mientras entraba Jack estaba sentado ocultándose entre unos arbustos._

"_adiós…Alice Liddell"_

_Alice se despertó, pensó que todo lo de ayer era un simple sueño, pero miro alrededor y no era asi estaba en la misma habitación de anoche o el de su sueño, se puso de pie mientras sus pies descalzos tocaban la fría madera, camino dos pasos y la el piso rechinaba era un horrible chillido sonaba igual a un gato pariendo._

_Fue bajando las escaleras y se encontraba con los niños ellos la miraban raro, era adulta y ellos niños ¿porque ella estaría aquí? Se preguntaban ignoro las miradas y siguió caminando "¿ya te vas?" la señora le pregunto a ella cruzando sus brazos, le hacia mucho recuerdo a nanny, cuando jugaban a tomar el te Alice se iba y era la misma exprecion._

" _volveré no te preocupes" le dijo suavemente a la señora abrió la puerta y se fue, camino no sabia realmente porque salio no había razón, veía a los hombres borrachos tirados en las calles durmiendo o andando con cualquier mujerzuela mostrando sus vulgares escotes mientras fumaban y el humo contaminando las calles con el olor podrido del pescado._

_Entro a una tienda de libros, sabia que no podía comprarse no tenia dinero, se le vino a la mente una idea tratar de trabajar ahí "¿tiene un puesto disponible para que alguien lo ocupe?" se acerco a la señora, esperando una respuesta "tal vez, una ayudante no habría problema" muy ocupada, no tenia tiempo._

"_Trabajaras de lunes a viernes si quieres puedes empezar"_

"_gracias" Alice empezo entregando libros y recibiendo el dinero se la paso todo la tarde, eran las 9 de la noche la señora le dio a Alice su sueldo le dijo que se encargara de cerrar el lugar ya que ella iba a una fiesta._

_Alice se quedo ordenando los libros metiéndolos en estantes o en cajas la puerta se abrió por el fuerte viento de frio solo hizo que se estremeciera la cerro y continuo, esta vez se abrió con mas fuerza como si alguien la empujara._

_No le importo y continuo, cerro el lugar dejo las llaves en un lugar alto y siguió caminando el fuerte frio la golpeaba veía como rápidamente las ventanas de las casas y arboles se llenaban de escarcha miro hacia un árbol enorme y en unas de las ramas estaba sentado Jack._

"_que sorpresa inesperada" Alice cruzo sus brazos. Jack bajo del árbol y se acerco a ella._

"_¿me extrañaste?" Jack dijo apoyando su rostro en su baston mirando con asombro a ella._

"_bueno… estoy mejor sin ti" los dos sabían que bromeaban "que gusto verte de nuevo"_

Ω


	3. Chapter 3

_Entrar en tu mente_

_Capitulo 3_

"_¿Qué haces aquí?'' definitivamente Alice sabia que no era un sueño y que Jack tal vez pueda molestarla al punto de hacerla estallar y ponerla furiosa por su mirada de diablillo pero también divertido y … cariñoso lo cual duda mucho._

''_¿no puedo o te incomodo?'' siguió mirándola antes de separar su rostro de respaldo._

''_no … bueno ¿Qué quieres?'' Alice cruzo los brazos, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era dormir '' ¿Por qué no hablas con otra persona?'' _

''_porque eres la única … que … puede verme'' Jack miro hacia abajo aceptando la cruda verdad de que ella era la única que lo podía ver, de una forma u otra._

''_¿en serio?''_

'' _tu recuerdas sobre lo de los guardianes y espiritus que protegen a los niños''_

''_realmente no me interesa el tema solo quiero dormir, estoy muy cansada'' ella separo sus brazos y continuo su camino._

''_podemos hablar mientras llegamos al orfanato'' la miro con una pequeña sonrisa esperando a que se ponga de buen humor._

''_como quieras ¿de que quieres hablar?'' alice lo miro con la misma sonrisa pero quería llegar lo mas rápido posible para que la deje sola._

''_esperaba que tu me contaras algo''_

''_bueno tengo trabajo … de hecho nada interesante y ahora cuéntame ¿que has hecho tu?'' esperando la respuesta alice suspiro llevo sus manos a sus codos le estaba haciendo frio estaba temblando se había olvidado de su abrigo._

''_haciendo cualquier cosa de hecho congele a una ardilla'' un poco avergonzado hizo una pequeña mueca llevo su mano detrás de su cuello ''por accidente''._

_Alice hizo una mueca y jadeo la parecio gracioso, pobre ardilla por supuesto, pero le resulto gracioso ¿desde cuando alguien congelaba una pobre ardilla?_

''_¿debe ser una broma cierto?''_

''_no literalmente la congele hasta creo que ya… no se … murio''_

''_definitivamente'' Alice se rio sus labios temblaban cuando hablaba Jack se dio cuenta, sabia que se estaba congelando _

''_te hace frio ¿verdad?'' _

''_si pero no te preocupes estoy bien'' le hizo una mueca_

''_¡no, no esta bien! ¡podrias enfermarte! ¡o congelarte y morir!'' Jack dijo bastante alterado casi gritando._

''_tranquilo'' Alice separo sus manos sosteniendo los brazos de Jack_

_Jack no quería que nada malo le pase a Alice ya que como primer creyente tenia que protegerla y no solo por ser primer creyente tambien por otras razones que quería mantener en privado._

_Se acerco a ella y la abrazo Alice se quedo quieta y confundida además no le gustaba ni que toquen su cabello._

''_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?'' inclino su cabeza hacia arriba, Jack miro divertidamente hacia ella._

''_¿te incomoda?'' Jack sostenia la sonrisa en su rostro Alice estaba completamente furiosa pero trataba de calmarse para no parecer un demonio o un animal histérico con rabia al tratar de proteger a sus cachorros_

_Como mujer victoriana tenia que tener respeto aunque con los hombres pervertidos un ejemplo es Bumby que veía a los niños nada mas que un comercio vendiéndolos a los grandes jefes y apostadores con mucha plata._

''_que estas haciendo?'' parpadeo con confusión e ira al mismo tiempo._

''_pense que con un abrazo ya no te iba hacer mucho frio''_

''_asi es solo que, piel tan fría como la tuya no sirve de nada ¿sabes?'' empujo a Jack para que se apartara tuvo una sensación de escalofríos al apartarse, una corriente de aire frio choco contra ella que hizo que se estremeciera, automáticamente se volvió hacia el, volviéndolo a abrazar._

_Jack la miro, ella temblaba ahuecaba su rostro contra su pecho la agarro de la cintura y la elevo, Alice se dio cuenta miro abajo y estaban en el aire, su corazón se acelero miro a Jack, el miraba con una divertida sonrisa le guiño el ojo, ella fruncio el ceño furiosa, definitivamente iba tener un ataque de histeria e iba enloquecer ._

''_tranquila'' Jack la agarro con mas fuerza su cintura, mientras que las manos de ella rodeaban su cuello._

''_no es chistoso Jack bájame en este momento'' Alice pateaba desesperadamente los pies de Jack, se dirigio a un enorme árbol Alice se sento en una de las ramas para tratar de calmarse._

''_bien y cuéntame sobre ti'' Jack se echo en una de las ramas una mano sostenia su cabeza mientras que la otra colgaba mientras agarraba su baston._

''_¿Qué?'' la mano de alice estaba en su pecho calmando los latidos de su corazón en un estado de furia, histeria y sorpresa._

''_ya sabes, como primera creyente tengo derecho a conocerte''_

''_y tambien derecho a dormir'' Alice bostezo en un intento de que Jack la bajara del inmenso árbol._

''_ya se, pero quiero conocerte… tu sabes para ser amigos'' con una sonrisa se puso de pie estirando su mano hacia ella y ofrecerla a levantarse Alice aparto su mano, levanto la cabeza contemplando a la luna que colgaba en una noche de invierno, se sento alado de ella la miro y ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos._

''_¿tienes familia?'' una pregunta de Jack completamente retrospectiva, Alice puso los ojos en blanco se quedo inmóvil recordando los tiempos felices que pasaba con su padre, los momentos en que su madre la regañaba por hacer cualquier travesura, y su hermana cuando jugaba con ella y leia cualquier cuento momentos realmente felices, pero tragados por el estúpido fuego._

_Alice simplemente suspiro dejo caer sus hombros apoyando su mentón en su mano _

''_si…si la recuerdo…dolorosos recuerdos'' suspiro y miro a Jack. _

''_¿Qué paso con ellos?'' Jack casi podía sentir el dolor de Alice su mirada delataba que había sucedido algo terrible con sus familiares y que había permanecido en dolor, casi como el, al no recordar su vida pasada a el tambien le dolia la perdida de su familia._

''_¿yo tambien perdi a la mia?'' Jack solo recordaba salir del hielo y sentir como es elevado mientras que la luna brillaba nunca supo que paso antes de todo eso, si tenia una familia o no igual siempre quiso saber la verdad _

''_¿en serio? …bueno yo siempre he querido saber acerca de mi pasado… que paso realmente en el incendio y acerca de mi familia''_

''_¿del incendio?'' _

''_si mi…familia…mur…murió en un incendio que se propago en mi casa por un estúpido hombre'' Alice acerco sus rodillas a su rostro su mentón se acento en ellas mientras que sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas mirando hacia abajo con un profundo dolor._

''_no es necesario que me lo cuentes no te estoy obligando además la perdida de un ser querido es horrible'' Jack no quería que reviviera penosos recuerdos el no sabia nada acerca de la suya y estaba dispuesto a querer saber._

''_gracias…eso creo'' Alice suspiro apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jack cerro sus ojos sus manos agarraron el brazo de Jack._

''_dime mas sobre ti'' Jack quería conocerla, llegarían a ser grandes amigos según el._

''_¿podemos hablar mañana?'' suspiro se aparto de Jack y se levanto, Alice estiro sus brazos a los lados una indirecta para que el la bajara del árbol._

''_no veo ningún …problema'' el se levanto la agarro de su cintura y la llevo directamente al orfanato. _

_Alice asintió sus pies en la madera gastada y sucia entro al cuarto miro a la ventana, el solo le hizo una señal de despedida y desaparecio de su vista, ella solo bostezo llevando su mano a su boca, se dejo caer en la cama cerro los ojos para poder dormir y prepararse para mañana._

Ω


	4. Chapter 4

Entrar en tu mente

Capitulo 4

_Un dia frio y nublado, el viento frio y pequeños copos de nieve cayendo del cielo, de los arboles, de los techos de las casas, mesclado con el hollín y humo de las calles, Alice ya estaba acostumbrada, era normal._

''_ya es de dia'' pensó sin muchos animos de levantarse de la cama de todos modos lo hizo se sento en el borde de la cama apoyo sus pies en suelo de madera recogio sus zapatos se dirigía al baño cuando de repente una roca fue lanzada y cayo en el suelo de la recamara, Alice salto del susto se puso furiosa se agacho para recogerla, se podía ver los cristales rotos de la ventana en el suelo que brillaban por la intensa luz reflejada en esos pedazos y el agujero que dejo, otra fue lanzada mas cerca de ella._

''_¡hasta aquí!'' se levanto y fue hacia a la ventana miro abajo y vio unos cuantos niños jugando debia sospecharlo, de seguro fueron ellos._

_Los niños podía decirse que no les agradaba Alice por alguna razón. Apoyo sus manos en el barandal y antes de regañarlos fue interrumpida._

''_no culpes a los niños'' la extraña voz se hizo presente, Alice se dio vuelta para mirar atrás y para su sorpresa ¿Quién era? Por supuesto era Jack._

''_¿Jack...que haces aquí?'' a ella le parecio sorprendente, pensó que se había olvidado de ella, ya que había pasado solo 5 dias desde su ultima visita._

''_vengo a visitarte… ya se tarde mucho pero mi hogar esta muy lejos de aquí'' _

''_¿Dónde vives?''_

''_muy lejos''_

''_no vas a decirme'' _

''_esperaba un paseo''_

''_como quieras'' Alice fue por su abrigo esta vez no se iba olvidar y no pasar frio._

_La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la amable señora ''te traje un poco de desayuno''_

_Alice casi se desmaya ''no, no, no esta bien'' tenia miedo que lo viera a el, los ojos de Alice se abrieron por semejante sorpresa, ver a la señora traspasando a Jack, parpadeo de confusión, no era normal._

''_esta bien me lo llevo, te veo mas tarde'' la puerta se cerro detrás de Jack, el solo se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella con la boca ligeramente abierta llevo sus manos cerca de sus mejillas._

''_soy un simple espíritu nadie me ve a excepción de ti y los demás solo me traspasan'' _

''_creo que entiendo… y si me cuentas sobre los espíritus y guardianes'' palabras dirigieron a Jack a la puerta, ella la abrió esperando que salga Jack pero se quedo parado observando un curioso dibujo._

''_¿es tuyo?'' Jack pregunto apuntando al extraño dibujo de un conejo_

''_si… ya se no soy buena dibujando'' cruzo sus brazos mientras se acercaba a Jack._

''_no importa, no me dijiste que dibujabas'' el la miraba a ella, Alice paro bruscamente frente a el, simplemente lo miro y se encogio de hombros, de nuevo giro en sus tobillos caminando hacia la puerta._

''_y pregunto ¿porque dibujaste un conejo?'' Jack aparto su mirada hacia el dibujo, digamos que el no le gustaban los conejos, un cierto malentendido que tuvo una vez con el conejo de pascua lo arruino todo._

''_me encanta los conejos… y gatos'' abrió la puerta de la habitación y esta vez si Jack salio sin distraerse._

_Caminaban por los pasillos la madera desgastada el olor a humedad y viejo, los niños que corrian solo traspasaban a Jack y a ella la empujaban, el color palido de las paredes, la madera rechinaba ante sus pies y la risa de los niñitos, finalmente llegaron a las escaleras que conducían al primer piso._

''_dime te encantan los niños… digo como guardian te deben encantar ¿cierto?'' Alice lo miro esperando la respuesta, cuando un niño la empujo por error, Alice resbalo pero Jack reacciono rápido al sujetarla de la cintura, rápidamente las mano de Alice se apoyaron en los hombros de Jack._

''_no soy un guardian'' _

''_no me importa'' sus frentes chocaron por el impulso, los ojos de Alice divagaron por lo rasgos de el, hasta encontrar sus ojos celeste cristalino, el le guiño esperando una sonrisa de ella y asi fue, sintieron miradas de los niños y rápidamente se separaron._

_Alice sintió un mechon de cabello en su rostro y se lo llevo detrás de su oreja le devolvió la misma sonrisa, Alice estaba aun mas incomoda, como los niños no veian a Jack, los movimientos de ella eran raros ¿Quién demonios la sostenia?, miradas incomodas la siguieron hasta la puerta._

''_que te parece si vamos al árbol'' Jack sabia que ella no le gustaba el árbol pero una forma de relajarse._

''_esta bien'' suspiro, odiaba el árbol pero seria algo asi como un lugar donde podían hablar, como un punto de reunión_

''_a propósito ¿tu me lanzaste esa roca?'' era obvio y ella lo sabia el solo quería llamar su atención, aun no se le quita esa frase de la mente de la reina roja *no se pregunta lo que ya se sabe, no es de buena educación* esa maldita frase que da vueltas en su cabeza._

''_si… debes estar enojada… solo era para llamar tu atención'' Jack simplemente confeso, el parecía saber que el temperamento de ella seria peor que cualquiera, una respuesta fuerte y dura vendría de la boca de Alice. _

''_¿¡llamar mi atención, debes estar loco?!'' Alice respondio gritando y llamando la atención de todos, ya que estaba parada en el centro de la calle donde todos los hombres y mujeres la escucharían y la tomarían por loca, aunque su reputación ya era esa._

_Jack aclaro la garganta, agarro la mano entrelazando sus dedos en los de Alice '' ¿no tenemos que irnos?'' le susurro en el oido, ella asintió la cabeza,_ _esta vez no se molesto de que la tocara, muchas veces se molesta cuando hombres y mujeres incluso niños se topaban con ella y le tocaban un brazo o al menos el cabello, pero con el no se molesto, algo que ella misma no se dio cuenta._

_Pasaron horas conversando de lo que ella había hecho en los 5 dias en la ausencia de Jack y mientras el tambien le explicaba sobre los guardianes._

''_¿y tu eres un guardian?'' pregunto ella, Jack apoyo su baston cerca de un rama, y se sento alado de Alice._

''_no, soy tal'' _

''_¿te gustaría serlo?'' una pregunta que puso a pensar a Jack ¿realmente quería ser eso había escuchado antes sobre ellos y es divertido solo que es mucha responsabilidad y el no se podía ver asi, agarrando un maletín alado, lleno de miles de cosas, ni idea, a el le gustaba divertirse y no trabajando constantemente._

''_no estoy bien asi… acaso no trabajas'' _

''_hoy es sábado, no, no trabajo'' ella se levanto y se dirigio hacia el pedazo de madera (como pensaba ella acerca de el baston de Jack) apoyado en el árbol ''¿puedo…?'' Jack asintió la cabeza, Alice recogio el baston se dirigio a su asiento ''cuentame sobre ti''_

''_¿Qué?'' _

''_ya sabes, sobre tu vida y cuando el poderoso, según tu, hombre de la luna te escogio'' la sonrisa de Jack se extendió por su comentario realmente, Jack no sabia nada acerca de el, suena raro, pero asi es, solo recuerda que fue levantado de esa helada laguna, y el frio viento frio que lo impulsaba y descubrir que la gente no lo veía, era nuevo acerca del tema asi que no entendia que pasaba._

''_no hay mucho que decir, realmente no se nada acerca de mi'' un suave golpecito del hombro de jack hacia el de ella para animarla, los ojos de ella se dirigieron a el con una pequeña sonrisa ''cuentame sobre tu vida y si quieres sobre tu… familia'' esa sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos desaparecieron al oir esas palabras agacho la cabeza y solo suspiro._

''_mi vida es fácil de contar, mi familia no… es traumante… y triste'' solo evito el nudo en la garganta, tomo una bocanada de aire, se levanto de su asiento se apoyo en la otra rama aun agarrando el baston de el observando como el sol se escondia y desvanecia en el cielo, por otro lado como la luna ya estaba en su lugar esperando pacientemente a que su compañero se vaya._

''_creo que tu ser supremo apareció'' _

''_¿lo se, quieres que te lleve a el?'' una extraña pregunta de Jack, ella en respuesta solo levanto los hombros ''no literalmente pero un poco mas de cerca''_

''_ok… eso creo'' ella extendió los brazos, Jack la agarro de la cintura, era un agarre difícil, una de sus manos agarraba su objeto mas preciado mientras que la otra la cintura de ella._

_Rápidamente la elevo, faltaba poco para que el sol se fuera completamente, el frio viento era fuerte pero agradable, empezaron a verse unas cuantas estrellas _

''_es algo agradable'' una pequeña conversación comenzó, empezando por Alice_

''_por eso te traje aquí ¿no crees?'' Jack con un intento de ponerla mas comoda a ella para evitar que se cayera, la miro con una sonrisa, en el instante una extraña sombra paso, lo puso un poco alterado a el._

''_¿que pasa?'' _

'' _esta bien un reflejo, la vista engaña a veces'' Jack se dirigio de nuevo al árbol donde estaban sentados, ella estaba disgustada, pero una cara de preocupación vio en el._

_Simplemente bostezo era muy temprano, pero ayer se quedo hasta las 3 de la madrugada en la librería._

''_¿podemos disfrutar de este lindo momento?'' los propios pensamientos de ella la interrumpieron ¿acaso dijo ''lindo momento''? algo que ella nunca dijo._

'' _por supuesto no quiero preocuparte'' se sento alado de ella, Alice apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el, justo en la misma pose de hace 5 dias._

_Sin decir nada._

Ω

**Perdon la espera, bueno yo senti que los hice esperar, como sea, gracias por los comentarios tan lindos y estoy feliz que les haya gustado la historia, ahora a lo que iba, siento que la hago muy dulce a Alice y normalmente su personalidad es mas seria (algo que tengo que tomar en cuenta) de todas formas gracias realmente :D.**

***Angeliddell11* **


	5. Chapter 5

Entrar en tu mente

Capítulo 5

_Ella inclino la cabeza y se encontraba en el suelo, su cabello se balanceaba junto con el frio viento mientras que la nieve caía, lo raro era que no llevaba el vestido que siempre lleva puesto._

_Su vestido era de color rosado oscuro muy oscuro y no tenía mangas y ni medias, ni zapatos, se levantó sacudiendo un poco de tierra que quedo, miro a los lados y todo era oscuro._

'' _¿Jack?'' el solo estaba parado, quieto dándole la espalda '' ¡Hey! … ¿Jack?'' no sabía si la estaba ignorando o no la escuchaba, a ella no le importó, simplemente corrió hacia él._

_De repente unas sombras salieron del suelo rodeándola, agarrados de la mano cantando en un lenguaje raro que no se entendía, ella no sabía que pasaba, Jack solo se alejaba hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad, sintió que la apuñalaron por el estómago al ver que no la iba ayudar._

_Las sombras bailaban hasta que se detuvieron y empezaron a empujarla, una llego a empujarla tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo._

_Algo la impulso, arqueando su espalda, una mano enorme salió de ella con lodo negro, miro alrededor, estaba en un escenario de color blanco, no había casas, carrozas, ni siquiera árboles._

_Una sombra oscura apareció por detrás rodeándola, ella solo quería escapar de esa pesadilla._

_Parpadeo varias veces y por fin se encontraba en la habitación, sus respiraciones eran fuertes, sus latidos del corazón eran rápidos de lo normal, estaba sudando y en la esquina de la habitación solo vio una pequeña sombra desvanecerse, estaba lloviendo y las gotas que resbalaban en la ventana, algunas podían entrar por el pequeño agujero que hizo Jack con la roca._

_Golpes provenían de la ventana y una figura se hacía presente, Jack pudo entrar levantando la dura ventana, ''hola'' Jack dijo, se acercaba a la cama de madera, mientras caminaba la escarcha y obviamente el frio venían con él._

'' _¡Jack!'' un grito de emoción de Alice, se levantó rápido de la cama corrió hacia el ''estas bien ¿Por qué me dejaste?'' lo abrazo con bastante fuerza, Jack se sorprendió el nunca recibió un abrazo, o tal vez porque nunca fue visto._

_Le devolvió el mismo abrazo pero no entendía ¿Por qué? Estaba agitada y alterada gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, temblaba por la angustia, sus manos que rodeaban su cuello eran cálidas y suaves su cabeza excavaba en su pecho un suspiro y un murmuro de ''ya estoy aquí'' para tranquilizar el momento._

_Alice se apartó de el con la cabeza inclinada. El roce de la piel de Jack sostuvo sus manos, Alice trataba de acostumbrarse a su piel helada, no resultaba pero necesitaba un abrazo, aunque fuera frío era necesario '' ¿Qué te paso?'' _

''_pensé que te habías ido y me habías dejado… fue horrible, '' ella dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y se deslizaban en la sonrisa de Jack, sorprendentemente la tranquilizo, sus latidos eran normales, su respiración era también normal, era como un niño llorando solo porque tuvo sueños malos, claro ella no estaba llorando pero estaba asustada, aun así Jack sabía que las pesadilla no provenían de la nada._

''_no te preocupes, solo son malos sueños'' la mano se deslizaba en su mejilla, ella simplemente rio y el sonido se entremezclaba con el silencio, rápidamente se tapó la boca ¿era raro? Por supuesto, él nunca la oyó reír, ni siquiera ella misma en varios años, una sonrisa pero, nunca reír._

_De nuevo, ella se sonrojo no se daba cuenta pero algo especial en él, la hacía sentir completamente diferente. Ella se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y aclaro la garganta lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa y se volteo hacia la puerta, el no hablo ni pregunto ya que sabía que la iba poner más incómoda._

_Un pequeño silbido para no poner el ambiente encerrado en el silencio, ella se dirigía hacia la puerta antes de apoyar su mano en la perrilla, automáticamente se abrió delante de ella, la cabeza de la señora se asomó en la habitación buscándola pero no se dio cuenta que la tenía en frente ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta._

''_oh, Alice hay un hombre que quiere hablar contigo, está afuera y dice que te ha estado buscando ¿le digo que espere? La señora le aviso pero estaba un poco angustiada en cada palabra y un poco dudosa._

_Antes de que Alice le preguntara '' ¿Quién la estaba buscando?'' Rápidamente la señora se adelantó mencionándole el nombre ''Jack splatter'' solo con escuchar el nombre, el estómago de ella se revolvió. _

''_dile q-que ya voy'' una mueca para disimular que su voz estaba temblorosa su labios empezaron a temblar como aquella noche que se encontró con el infame de Jack frost en el intenso frio._

_La señora asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta, Alice se apoyó en la pequeña silla de madera, inclinando la cabeza y las manos en las rodillas como un niño castigado por haber hecho algo malo._

'' _¿Qué te pasa?'' él dijo, estaba agachado apoyando la mano en el hombro de ella quería hablar más, pero fue interrumpido por la chica delirante frente a él. _

'' _¿y tú qué sabes? ¡Solo eres un espíritu! '' Alice grito, estaba furiosa, tenía que ver al maldito de Splatter, el malnacido hirió a Nanny y, la culpo de matar a la enfermera Pris, era un enfermo y lo despreciaba y es su estúpida pesadilla, aparto su mano con fuerza de su hombro, se levantó rápido, camino hacia la ventana con sus pies descubiertas sintiendo la fría madera que crujía, apoyo lentamente sus manos y la frente en el cristal húmedo y empapado, el frió viento que entraba por el pequeño agujero de la ventana._

'' _¡oye cálmate no es mi culpa!'' _

''_lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, es que… es algo muy… no se estresante eso creo'' a ella se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago ''voy a ir'' las palabras sorprendieron a Jack, de un momento estaba protestando y al otro estaba decidida._

'' _¿debe ser una broma? Él te podría hacer daño''_

''_Tal vez sea peligroso, pero tu estarás, además creo haber escuchado a alguien decir que iba ser mi protector, que cuidaba a sus creyentes ¿cierto Jack?'' Con una sonrisa burlona Alice se separó de la ventana y camino hacia su cama agarro los zapatos y se los puso, fue hacia la puerta dejándola abrir._

_Ella tenía el corazón en la boca, estaba un poco alterada, casi era una combinación: de miedo, ira y otras cosas. Salió de la habitación, junto con Jack caminaba por los estrechos pasillos hasta encontrar las escaleras, llego a la puerta principal, sus manos estaban temblorosas tomo una bocanada de aire y antes de salir abrazo a Jack._

''_deséame suerte'' murmuro ella tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, pero Alice era una persona fuerte segura de sí misma que no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa._

_Por suerte la lluvia se fue y no había problema. Alice enseguida abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre desagradable parada en frente de ella, Alice cerró rápido la puerta detrás de ella, Jack __**S**__. ofreció su mano hacia ella, Alice estaba quieta, cerró los ojos y de mala gana le ofreció la suya, a él no le gustaba como actuaba ella y desesperado agarro su muñeca con fuerza y la tiro hacia él._

''_será mejor que te portes bien conmigo'' el susurro de Jack __**S**__. la incomodo a Alice se le erizo la piel ¿acaso dijo que se porte bien? La situación se puso incomoda y Jack se daba cuenta de aquello, primero: le pone las manos encima y le susurra una cosa desagradable, de ninguna manera va dejar que le haga daño._

_Jack __**S**__. empezó caminar y con Alice detrás de él, hasta llegar a un callejón, había muy pocas personas y era una oportunidad para él. Tenía varias cosas en mente, soltó la muñeca de Alice, se volteo y rápidamente agarro un mechón de cabello de Alice. _

''_ponte de rodillas'' _

_Ahora si ella estaba furiosa, ella no era una prostituta y no iba hacer tal cosa, frunció el ceño y le piso el pie, lo golpeo en el estómago y con fuerza en la entrepierna y salió corriendo._

''_esa es la actitud ¿dime cómo te sientes?'' la sonrisa de Jack se extendió fue muy divertido ver como el otro sufría del dolor, él sabía que ella se iba defender._

'' _¡Jack!... No voy a negarlo pero, se me siente bien'' Alice se rió la exageración del chico al extender sus brazos, de todas formas Jack sabía que el otro la iba seguir así que se aseguró rápido de llevarla al árbol donde ellos siempre conversan._

_Mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa a Jack se le vino una idea que haría más interesante la relación de ellos._

'' _¿no quieres conocer a los guardianes?'' Jack sabía que era una idea extraña y apresurada pero, tal vez sea una oportunidad para ella conocer a los cuatro grandes._

'' _¿q-que?'' _

''_exacto, podrás conocer a Santa, al hada de los dientes, a sadman y, al conejo de pascua''_

'' _¿de verdad?'' la sonrisa de Alice se extendió, sería el primer conejo bueno y ella recuerda vagamente que de niña le encantaba la pascua._

''_si, es un poco presumido pero te va agradar'' _

**Ω**

**Lo siento por la larga espera pero, el colegio me anda pisando y realmente no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero pude llegar a terminar y de veras lo siento por la espera y yo de ninguna manera voy abandonar mi historia.**

**Ahora mi fic:**

**Aun no voy a introducir a Pitch, esto es solo una presentación. Asi que Alice podría llegar a conocer a los guardianes, definitivamente. **

**Acerca de otra cosa: me han preguntado si haria un fic de merida y hiccup y ... si haría uno, me daría tiempo pero haría un fic de ellos ya que se ven adorables ellos dos.**

**Creo que esto es todo lo que voy a decir, chau :D .**

***Angeliddell11**


End file.
